Flower Bouquet
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu" "Aku tahu." "Ya, aku menyukai Taemin lebih dari sahabatku sendiri, kau tahukan perasaan suka antara laki-laki dan wanita." 2min fanfiction GS Mind to review?


**Tittle : Flower Bouquet**

**Cast : 2min (MinhoxTaemin)**

**Genre : romance**

**Summary : **"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu" | "Aku tahu." | "Ya, aku menyukai Taemin lebih dari sahabatku sendiri, kau tahukan perasaan suka antara laki-laki dan wanita."

.

.

.

**Flower Bouquet**

**.**

**.**

Kelas sudah kosong, namun suara ribut di lorong sekolah masih terdengar. Hujan baru saja mereda sesaat sebelum bel pulang berdering. Mendung belum sepenuhnya memudar. Dari balik tirai putih kelas, aku memandang kebawah, tepat pada sepasang kekasih yang berbagi payung melintasi lapangan sambil menghindari beberapa genangan air. Di dalam hatiku, aku berharap akulah yang berada dibawah payung itu berjalan bersama Jinki menggantikan posisi Gwiboon. Bahwa akulah yang saat ini sedang tertawa bersama Jinki. Bahwa tanganku yang saat ini di genggam oleh Jinki. Namun mimpi hanya tinggal mimpi. Nyatanya bukan aku yang berbagi payung atau tertawa dengan Jinki. Bahwa nyatanya bukan tanganku yang Jinki genggam.

Kurapikan tirai yang sedikit kusut karena ulahku sebelum aku keluar dengan tas punggung merahku yang menurut Ibuku harus mulai di museumkan. Aroma basah hujan menyergap hidungku saat aku hampir mencapai pintu masuk sekolah—dan makin terasa saat sudah berada di ambang pintu. Hujan belum sepenuhnya reda, masih menyisakan gerimis tipis yang tidak terlalu berarti. Akan tetap di terjang sekeras apapun gerimis itu mencoba membasahi orang yang menerjangnya. Sama saja sepertiku, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tak akan pernah terlihat. Dan terkadang aku menyukai itu.

Saat menyeberangi lapangan, dengan sengaja aku menginjak genangan air yang cukup besar. Akibatnya sol sepatuku basah dan kaos kakiku kotor terkena cipratan air. Ayah akan marah jika melihat hal ini. Apa peduliku? Toh aku bisa membiarkan mesin cuci menggilingnya sementara aku mandi. Aku baru saja berbelok dari gerbang sekolah saat aku merasa Minho berjalan disisiku menaungiku dengan jaketnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya Minho.

"Karena kau akan memayungiku."

"Hari ini aku tidak membawa payung."

"Tapi kau tetap memayungiku"—kutunjuk jaket Minho—"dengan jaketmu."

Suara tawa Minho meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Aku menyukai caranya tertawa. "Hari ini cukup dingin, bagaimana dengan ramen?"

"Kau yang bayar."

"Tentu saja. Ditempat biasa, oke?" aku mengangguk, Minho merangkul pundakku menggiringku menuju kedai ramen favorit kami.

.

.

Uap ramen membumbung kala kami membuka tutup mangkok, aroma harum ramen berlomba memasuki hidung kami menarik rasa lapar. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku menyambar sumpit disamping mangkok dan menyuapkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutku. Enak, ramen disini selalu enak. Aku dan Minho sudah menjadi langganan tetap kedai ini sejak tahun terakhir kami di SMP. Paman Jang, pemilik kedai ini, selalu memberi kami diskon khusus saat ulang tahun kami atau saat hari Chuseok—Minho selalu memaksaku memakan hanbok saat datang ke kedai ini jika Chuseok tiba, alasannya karena istri paman Jang menyukai gadis berhanbok. Kedai ramen ini memang tak sebesar restoran atau café terkenal lainnya. Namun kedai ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Sampai jam-jam terakhir tutup kedai masih banyak pengunjung yang masih santai menikmati masakan Paman Jang. Walau begitu Paman Jang tak pernah berniat mengusir pelanggannya meski tanda buka sudah berganti tutup. Paman Jang akan menanti pengunjungnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Kulihat kau masih suka memperhatikannya." Ujar Minho sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kulihat kau masih suka memperhatikanku." Balasku.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Taemin."

"Aku tahu."

Aku tidak berpura-pura, sudah sejak lama aku mengetahui perasaan Minho padaku. Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Terkadang aku berharap aku tak pernah mengetahui perasaan asli Minho. Aku tak sengaja mengetahuinya saat melewati ruang kesehatan. Saat itu aku baru kembali dari toilet perempuan dan melewati ruang kesehatan yang biasanya sepi. Namun hari itu ruang kesehatan ramai dengan Minho dan teman-temannya yang membolos pelajaran Guru Jung. Minho memang terkenal sering membolos pelajaran Guru Jung. Karena memang ia tidak menyukai matematika—pelajaran yang diajar Guru Jung. Padahal jika Minho mau belajar, dia bisa lebih mahir matematika daripadaku. Langkahku terhenti di dekat pintu ruang kesehatan yang sedikit terbuka saat Minho menyebut namaku.

"Ya, aku menyukai Taemin lebih dari sahabatku sendiri, kau tahukan perasaan suka antara laki-laki dan wanita." Ujar Minho mantab.

"Kau yakin itu Taemin? Bukan gadis lain? Kau tahu, Krystal anak kelas satu menyukaimu, lho." Terdengar seperti suara Jonghyun.

"Aku tahu, kemarin Krystal mengatakan perasaannya padaku sepulang latihan basket. Tapi aku menolaknya."

"Kau, apa?! Menolaknya? Apa kau gila?" kini gantian suara Changmin yang terdengar meninggi.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya, aku menyukai Taemin. Untuk apa aku menerima orang yang tak kusukai?" merasa cukup mendengar semuanya, aku berjalan cepat melewati pintu dan kembali ke kelasku.

Aku tahu Minho berhenti memakan ramennya dan memandangku menunggu kalimat lanjutan yang akan ku katakan. Tapi kalimat yang Minho tunggu terus kutahan dalam mulutku. Aku belum ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang. Ku sedot tarikan mie terakhirku kemudian balas memandang Minho.

"Kau tahu aku selalu memperhatikanmu?" aku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu aku selalu melihatmu?" aku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kau adalah fokusku?" aku mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak melihatku?"

"Aku melihatmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak melihatku, kau tidak melihat diri_ku_." Jeda sejenak sebelum Minho melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisakah kau melupakan Jinki? Kau tahu dia milik temanmu. Apalagi yang ingin kau kejar?"

"Tak ada."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak melihatku? Apa bedanya aku dan Jinki?" tanpa terduga, Minho meraih tanganku, dan matanya berubah sendu. "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapatkan hatimu?"

Ku pandangi mata Minho. Matanya menunjukkan kejujuran, Minho benar-benar menyukaiku. Dan aku tidak tahu arus menjawab apa. Maka kutarik tanganku dari genggaman Minho. Selanjutnya, jawaban yang ku keluarkan benar-benar tidak sesuai pertanyaan Minho. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Minho membelai kepalaku sebelum beranjak membayar makanan kami. Saat Minho mengusap kepalaku, dan saat Minho menggenggam tanganku yang berjalan disampingnya, terasa kehangatan tak wajar yang merayap melalui pori-pori kulitnya menuju pori-pori kulitku. Kehangatan yang mengalir sepanjang pembuluh venaku dan bermuara ke jantungku.

Aku sering berjalan bergandengan dengan Minho, namun tak pernah kurasakan betapa kecilnya tanganku di dalam genggaman Minho. Betapa rasanya sela jari Minho pas untuk jariku bertautan dengan jarinya. Dan betapa tak pernah ku sadari Minho kini menjelma menjadi seorang pria.

"Apakah selalu begini? Kau memperhatikanku."

"Tidak." Jawabku jujur. "Baru kali ini."

Minho menarik senyum miring.

"Apakah selalu seperti ini? Tanganku terasa kecil dalam genggaman tanganmu."

"Ya, selalu begini, tanganmu tenggelam dalam tanganku. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Nyaman." Aku tak ingin menutupi apapun dari Minho. "Jariku terasa pas di berada diantara jarimu."

"Taemin, diam dan rasakan saja." Minho tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

.

.

Esoknya, entah bagaimana aku merasa canggung bertemu Minho. Aku memilih berangkat lebih awal agar tidak bertemu Minho di halte. Memilih tinggal di kelas selama istirahat dan menghindari segala bentuk hal yang dapat membuatku bertemu Minho. Sayangnya, itu tak berjalan mulus. Saat sedang mengambil buku di meja Guru Seo, aku harus bertemu Minho yang dipanggil Guru Jung—aku yakin karena buruknya absensi Minho. Atau saat aku dan Minah kembali dari perpustakaan dan tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan Minho yang terburu-buru menuju lapangan.

Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Minho, yang jelas, sejak semalam aku selalu merasa malu setiap mengingat Minho.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Minah yang belum selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Begitulah. Kau mau aku menunggumu?" sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Sebenarnya aku sudah melambat-lambatkan memasukkan bukuku. Tapi tetap saja selesai lebih cepat dari Minah—atau memang Minah yang terlalu lama memasukkan bukunya. Aku juga sengaja menunggu sekolah sepi, berharap tidak bertemu Minho di koridor.

"Duluan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian." Minah melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Sejauh ini rencanaku berjalan mulus, aku tidak bertemu Minho selama di koridor. Aku tersenyum puas pada rencana brilliant ku. Saat melewati lapangan mendadak seseorang mencengkeram bahuku. Cengkraman yang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup mengagetkanku. Tubuhku mengejang sesaat kemudian berbalik dengan sikap defensif yang berlebihan. Jinki tersenyum padaku. Dan senyumannya—sial—mengapa bisa secerah itu. Bahkan terasa lucu saat tulang pipinya terangkat menuju matanya yang sipit, membuat matanya yang memang sudah hampir lenyap terlihat benar-benar lenyap.

"Sudah selesai memperhatikanku?"

Wajahku memanas menyadari kebodohan ku yang memperhatikan Jinki terlalu lama. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Tak masalah." Jinki mengibaskan tangannya. "Hei, apa kau senggang hari ini?"

Aku mencoba menebak-nebak arah pembicaraan Jinki. "Ya, aku senggang."

"Mau menolongku? Bisakah kau ikut aku mencari sebuah barang?"

"Apa kau menghilangkan barangmu?"

Jinki tertawa. Tawa renyah yang menceloskan hatiku. "Nanti kau tahu sendiri. Ayo!"

Jinki menarik tanganku menjauhi sekolah. Genggaman tangannya, terasa berbeda saat Minho mengnggamku. Tak ada rasa nyaman yang kurasakan. Kupikir aku akan berdebar hingga jantungku akan melompat tapi nyatanya tak ada perubahan apapun pada diriku.

.

.

Jinki membawaku menuju Myeondong, kawasan ramai di Seoul. Toko-toko dan cafe berjejer di sepanjang jalan dengan dekorasi manis untuk menarik pelanggang. Aku mengikuti Jinki memasuki sebuah toko baju dengan dinding bata merah asli dan interior vintage yang selaras dengan tampak luar toko tersebut.

"Pilihlah sebuah baju. Baju pesta, apa saja, terserah seleramu." Perintah Jinki. Ini sedikit membingungkan awalnya ia memintaku membantunya mencari sebuah barang, kemudian ia menarikku ke tempat ini dan menyuruhku mencari baju.

"Sudah cari saja." Jinki mendorong tubuhku menuju rak-rak baju santai kemudian menyingkir duduk di sofa pojokan toko. Mau tak mau aku mencari sebuah baju sepeti yang Jinki minta.

Ku susuri rak demi rak, hingga ku menemukan sebuah baju pesta lucu di sebuah manekin. Baju pesta itu berwarna caramel lembut dengan lengan rendah dan bergelombang, bagian bawah baju pesta itu sedikit berimpel terdapat titik-titik putih di seluruh permukaannya, terlihat seperti taburan bintang menurutku. Aku berbalik memanggil seorang pelayan toko untuk mengambil baju pesta itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" kutunjukkan baju pesta itu pada Jinki. Jinki terlihat mengamatinya serius.

"Dimana kau mendapatnya?"

"Disana." kutunjuk tempat ku menemukannya.

"Bukankah itu terlalu sederhana? Coba cari yang lain."

Dengan terpaksa ku kembalikan baju pesta yang ku temukan ke tempatnya. Aku kembali mencari namun tak ada yang semenarik baju caramel—aku menyebutnya begitu—ku. Dengan frustasi aku kembali pada Jinki. Mengetahui aku tak bisa menemukan apapun, Jinki mengajakku ke toko lain. Sama seperti di toko sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi, Jinki menyuruhku mencari baju pesta, dan jika ada yang menurutnya bagus, aku diminta mencobanya, tapi tetap saja jika tak seperti harapannya, ia mengajakku menuju toko lain. Kucoba menahan semua pertanyaan penasaran yang terkumpul di pangkal tenggorokanku.

Setelah begitu lama mengitari Myeondong, akhirnya pilihan Jinki terhenti pada baju merah marun tanpa lengan yang panjangnya tepat di atas lutut—Jinki yang memilihnya sendiri. Saat Jinki memintaku mencobanya, aku sedikit ragu. Kau tahu, menurutku baju itu terlalu terbuka, bahkan aku sangat malu melihat pantulan diriku di cermin kamar pas dengan baju itu di tubuhku. Apa kata Minho jika melihatku berpakaian seperti ini. Minho tak pernah suka melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka. Teringat Minho, aku mengecek ponselku berharap ada sebuah pesan—minimal—dari Minho. Tapi tak ada pesan ataupun telepon darinya. Kuhembuskan nafasku dan keluar dari kamar pas.

"Sudah kuduga ini bagus." Seru Jinki takjub.

"Menurut mu begitu? Tidakkah ini terlalu terbuka?" tanyaku.

"Tentu tidak. Kita ambil yang ini."

Kami keluar dari toko dengan tas kertas berisikan baju pesta pilihan Jinki. Dengan segenap keberanian, ku ajukan pertanyaan yang terumpul di mulutku.

"Baju yang kau beli itu untuk siapa?"

"Gwiboon." Jawab Jinki tanpa ragu. Terasa seperti sebuah gada besar jatuh diatas jantungku. Baju itu, semua baju yang sedari tadi kami cari, itu semua untuk Gwiboon. Dan Jinki menjadikanku kelinci percobaan baju-bajunya.

"Kau ingat bukan, minggu depan sekolah mengadakan malam puncak perayaan ulang tahun sekolah? Aku ingin Gwiboon memakai baju ini saat acara itu." Jinki terlihat bahagia sekali dengan ucapannya.

"Aku harus pulang." Ucapku lirih. Kepala ku pening. Terasa seperti terkhianati. Aku tak tahu mengapa merasa seperti itu. Yang jelas rasanya hatiku perih. Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang kuingat hanyalah aku menolak ajakan Jinki untuk mengantarku pulang dan berlari menuju halte dan menaiki bis pulang.

.

.

Seperti mayat hidup, itu yang Minah katakan padaku saat melihatku di sekolah. Kuakui aku tidak seperti biasanya aku lebih banyak diam dan ceroboh. Beberapa kali aku menabrak orang saat berjalan. Dan entah bagaimana aku berharap aku menabrak Minho agar dia bisa menenangkanku. Aku sering menangis di bahu Minho. Dan rasanya melegalan sekali setelah menangis di bahunya. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa menemukan Minho seharian. Sebelum pulang, aku mendatangi kelasnya.

"Hoi, Taemin, kau mencari Minho?" tanya Changmin.

"Dia ada di dalam?"

"Masuklah." Changmin melangkah melewatiku membiarkanku masuk ke kelasnya. Hanya tinggal Minho yang sibuk mencatat tugas di papan tulis.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?" tanyaku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau yang mengacuhkanku." Minho tetap bergelut dengan catatannya dan tidak memandangku.

"Bukan maksudku mengacuhkanmu, kau tahu. Aku hanya… aku canggung bertemu denganmu." Jawabku jujur.

"Oh" jawaban singkat dari Minho terasa menyakitkan.

"Lihat siapa yang mengacuhkan siapa sekarang. Kau mengacuhkanku, Minho. Bahkan saat aku membutuhkanmu." Minho mengangkat wajahnya dan terpaku menatapku. Bukan kaget karena ternyata aku berada tepat di depan wajahnya, melainkan kaget karena melihat mataku yang mulai berair.

"Apa Jinki yang membuatmu begini?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku selalu tahu, Taemin." Minho beranjak dan memelukku, pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Pelukan yang membuatku menumpahkan semua perasaan yang kurasakan. Perasaan merasa terkhianati yang diciptakan Jinki, dan perasaan meletup-letup ketika merasakan kehangatan Minho.

"Aku menyukaimu, Taemin. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu. Lupakan Jinki, kumohon. Tolong lihatlah aku. Kau tahu bukan, aku tak pernah suka melihatmu menangis?" ujar Minho lirih sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jadi kata yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah kata maaf.

.

.

Sebelum Minho mengantarku pulang, aku mengajaknya melihat baju caramel yang kemarin ku lihat. Aku ingin Minho melihatku memakainya dan berpendapat tentang diriku. Bunyi bel lembut menyapa kami saat memasuki toko. Aku segera menuju manekin tempat ku menemukan baju itu. Tapi yang kutemukan disana bukanlah baju caramelku. Pakaian manekin itu sudah berganti dengan baju musim panas tipis berwarna putih. Aku mendesah kecewa. Kudekati seorang pelayan toko dan bertanya padanya.

"Permisi, Nona, dimana baju yang kemarin dipajang disana?" kutunjuk manekin yang berdiri kaku di belakangku.

"Pakaian itu sudah dibeli seseorang kemarin." Dibeli? Pakaian kesayangan ku berada di tangan orang lain. Melekat di tubuh orang lain.

"Apakah Anda ingin melihat koleksi kami yang lain?" tawar pelayan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa tidak. Terima kasih." Aku bergegas kembali menemui Minho.

"Mana bajunya?" tanya Minho.

"Lupakan saja, benda itu suda dimiliki orang lain."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali."

"Sepertinya kau senang aku tak mendapatkan baju itu." tuduhku.

"Seenaknya saja kau menuduhku." Minho mencubit hidungku—sebuah kebiasaan Minho padaku.

"Yah, setidaknya baju itu tidak berada di tangan Gwiboon."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika ternyata Gwiboon yang membelinya? Bukankah kau tidak tahu siapa yang membelinya. Kau hanya tahu ada orang yang membelinya."

Ucapan Minho menyadarkanku. "Benar, bagaimana jika Gwiboon yang membelinya? Tapi Jinki sudah membelikan untuknya pakaian lain. Ia tak mungkin menolak pemberian Jinki."

"Kalau begitu yang membelinya bukan Gwiboon."

"Tapi bisa saja Gwiboon, kan?" ujarku bersungut.

"Kau bilang Jinki membelikannya pakaian."

"Tapi bisa saja Gwiboon tidak menyukainya dan membeli yang lain. Dan sialnya dia membeli baju caramelku."

"Baju caramel? Oh, astaga, Taemin, kau menamai pakaian itu?"

"Jangan menertawakanku, Choi!" sentakku.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu. Sudahlah, aku yakin baju itu tidak ada pada Gwiboon. Aku berani bertaruh."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena, Taemin sayang.." Minho mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Aku selalu tahu." Minho mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian menggiringku keluar dari toko.

.

.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini lingkungan sekolah mulai berubah. Hisana-hiasan menghiasai seluruh lorong dan tampak luar sekolah dihias dengan ornamen-ornamen yang melambangkan sekolah ini. Siswa-siswa juga sibuk membicarakan malam puncak perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Dan tak sedikit yang terlihat sibuk mencari pasangan untuk diajak mendatangi pesta tersebut. Jinki sudah dipastikan datang bersama Gwiboon yang akan mengenakan baju merah marun pemberian Jinki atau lebih buruknya ia datang mengenakan baju caramelku—aku masih berpikir Gwiboon yang membelinya. Kemarin Gikwang senior di kelas tiga mengajak Minah menjadi pasangannya untuk malam perayaan nanti. Minah yang pada dasarnya memang menyukai Gikwang dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Gikwang. Aku sendiri tidak peduli dengan acara seperti itu. Memang aku akan datang pada acara itu. Tapi bukan karena aku ingin, melainkan karena sebuah kewajiban—formalitas.

.

.

Siangnya, saat berada di bis yang membawa biasa aku dan Minho tumpangi, Minho menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan padaku.

"Apa ini?" kuperhatikan bungkusan di tanganku. Tidak berat dan lumayan empuk.

"Buka saja dirumah. Aku tidak mau kau menjerit di tempat umum."

"Apa ini sesuatu yang dapat membuat ku terkejut?"

"Sangat terkejut."

Ku kembalikan bungkusan itu pada Minho. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku tidak mau besok orang tuaku menemukanku terkapar di kamar dengan jantung yang berhasil ku muntahkan bulat-bulat karena terkejut melihat pemberianmu. Lagipula, ini bukan ulang tahunku."

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan berlebihan. Hei, ini memang akan membuatmu terkejut tapi tidak akan membuatmu mati karena memuntahkan jantungmu dengan baik dan benar. Bawa saja." Minho mendorong bungkusan itu kembali padaku. "Aku bersumpah, Taemin, kau tidak akan mati konyol karena hadiahku."

"Kuterima sumpahmu." Kusimpan pemberian Minho dalam tasku.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah membukanya."

.

.

Malamnya, setelah makan malam bersama Ayah, Ibu dan kakak lelakiku, aku segera kembali ke kamarku. Biasanya aku akan duduk di singgahsana ku di depan televisi dan menonton film kartun favoritku. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Ku relakan Youngjae, kakakku mengambil alih hak kuasa atas televisi sementara aku berkutan dengan hadiah Minho. Berharaplah orang tuaku tak harus menemukanku terkapar tanpa nyawa besok akibat mati konyol karena hadiah Minho. Dan aku bersumpah, jika ternyata hadiahnya menyebabkan ku mati konyol, aku akan menghantuinya seumur hidup.

Dengan perlahan kubuka bungkusan pemberian Minho. Oh, Tuhan, dia benar-bener membuatku mati terkejut kali ini. Bungkusan itu, bukan berisi sesuatu yang menakutkan, melainkan baju caramelku. Baju caramelku yang lenyap dari tokonya karena seseorang yang membelinya. Mungkinkah orang itu Minho? Tanpa membuang waktu, aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Minho.

"Kau yang membelinya, kan? Katakan ya tau aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup." Semburku ketika Minho menerima panggilanku.

"Ya, memang aku yang membelinya."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kejutan.." Minho mencoba membuat nada bicaranya seperti orang yang memberikan kejutan. "Kau terkejut?"

"Sangat." Aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku.

"Apa kau mati konyol?"

Aku tertawa, "Hampir, kurasa."

"Pakai itu besok saat malam puncak sekolah. Berdirilah di samping meja kedua dari panggung. Kau akan mendapatkan kejutan keduamu besok."

"Lagi? Ada kejutan lagi?"

"Tentu. Kau pikir aku akan mebuat kejutan yang sederhana?"

"Jadi menurutmu ini kejutan yang sederhana?"

"Begitulah." Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya. Dia membuatku bertingkah mirip orang gila karena kejutannya dan ia bilang ini kejutan yang sederhana. Cukup tahu.

.

.

Youngjae terdiam melihatku turun dari lantai dua mengenakan baju caramel pemberian Minho bersama Ibu. Aku sengaja meminta Ibu mendandaniku untuk hari ini. Di tangan Ibu, rambut panjangku yang biasa kubiarkan tergerai tak beraturan disisir rapi dan di ikat separuh ke belakang. Sepatu sneakers yang biasa bertengger di kakiku berganti dengan heels sederhana yang tak terlalu tinggi. Aku tak kuasa menahan senyumku saat melihat ekspresi terpana Youngjae dan senyum Ayah.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?" tanyaku tanpa melepas senyuman di bibirku.

"Apa benar kau Lee Taemin adikku?" tanya Youngjae.

Aku tertawa halus, "Tentu saja. Apa aku cantik?"

"Kau manis, Taemin." Ayah mengusap bahuku pelan. "Siap berangkat sekarang?" aku mengangguk.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Taemin." Ujar Youngjae.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan kau menyetir dengan benar." Ayah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Youngjae. Tanpa di duga kakakku menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Mau tak mau ku lingkarkan tanganku di lengannya dan berjalan menuju garasi.

.

.

Sekolah sudah cukup ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang datang. Aku langsung menuju ke Aula tempat acara di selenggarakan. Di depan pintu Aula aku bertemu dengan Gwiboon yang mengenakan pakaian pemberian Jinki. Kuakui pakaian itu kini terasa lebih cocok dikenakan oleh Gwiboon.

"Hai" sapaku.

"Oh, Hai." Gwiboon balas menyapa dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Menunggu Jinki?"

"Begitulah. Kau tidak sedang menunggu seseorang juga?"

"Kami berjanji bertemu di dalam." Setelah basa-basi yang kurasa cukup, aku masuk ke dalam untuk mencari Minho.

.

.

Sudah hampir semua tempat kudatangi tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Minho. Sebentar lagi acara dimulai dan manusia bermata lebih itu tidak terlihat. Jika dia hanya mempermainkanku, dia akan mendapat masalah besar setelah ini.

Terdengar panggilan dari arah panggung. Aku menuju meja kedua di dekat panggung seperti yang Minho minta. Jung Yunho, ketua OSIS sekolah kami berdiri di panggung mengucapkan kata sambutan, kemudian disusul oleh kepala sekolah dan beberapa orang lainnya yang ambil andil dalam acara ini. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah menemukan pemuda tinggi berambut cepak hitam dan bermata berlebihan, Choi Minho.

Sedang enak-enaknya mengamati keadaan sekitar, mataku menatap sesuatu yang ganjil. Gwiboon berdiri sendirian di dekat tangga panggung. Resah menunggu seseorang. Menunggu Jinki, kah? Kemana pula Jinki hingga meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian. Apa malam ini kedua pemuda itu berubah menjadi brengsek dan meninggalkan pasangan pesta mereka sendirian? Eer, koreksi, kurasa hanya Gwiboon yang punya pasangan pesta. Aku dan Minho secara teknis bukan pasangan pesta, karena baik aku ataupun Minho tidak mengajak satu sama lain untuk menjadi pasangan pesta.

Tiba-tiba lampu dalam ruangan meredup, dan terdengan suara alunan piano lembut dari atas panggung. Dua orang lelaki berpakaian tuxedo formal mengganden tangan Gwiboon menuju panggung. Gwiboon terlihat bingung dan beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang. Praktis, Gwiboon menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di Aula.

"Tes, tes, hai Gwiboon sayang" terdengar suara Jinki dari suatu tempat. Semua orang berbisik-bisik dari mana asal suara Jinki.

"Hei, Gwiboon, jangan bingung, astaga, kenapa kau selalu mudah bingung." Kali ini suara Jinki terdengar seperti gerutuan.

"Siapa yang tidak bingung jika ditarik ke atas panggung seperti ini, pabbo!" sentak Gwiboon.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Tapi dengar, aku punya kejutan untukmu. Mundurlah sedikit ke belakang." Gwiboon mundur dua langkah kebelakang,

"Mundur lagi sedikit." Gwiboon mundur lagi.

"Sedikit lagi.. cukup! Disana!" Gwiboon bergerak sesuai perintah Jinki.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Gwiboon.

"Lihat apa yang kuberikan padamu."

Tanpa terduga sebarisan murid laki-laki dengan buket bunga ditangan mereka memasuki Aula dan naik ke panggung meletakkan buket bunga itu dia meja bundar yang entah sejak kapan adan di depan Gwiboon. Aku tak tahu jumlah mereka ada berapa, yang pasti barisan itu panjang dan cukup membuat beberapa orang berbisik tentang jumlah bunga yang akan di dapat Gwiboon atau apa yang akan Gwiboon lakukan dengan bunga sebanyak itu.

Di akhir barisan Jinki berjalan sambil membawa sebuket bunga—yang entah namanya apa. Kali ini wajah Gwiboon tak lagi dihiasi wajah kaget, melainkan wajah tersentuh dan terharu. Jinki terlihat menawan dengan balutan kemeja pestanya yang sengaja ia keluarkan. Sambil tersenyum cerah, Jinki berdiri di depan Gwiboon dan menyerahkan buket bunga—yang menurut perkataan Jinki, buket bunga ke lima puluh. Aku mendengus melihat adegan itu. Jujur saja aku iri. Ingin sekali aku mendapat lima puluh buket bunga seperti Gwiboon. Ah tidak, tak perlu lima puluh, satupun aku mau. Asal dari orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku.

Ponselku bergetar dalam genggamanku.

Minho?

"Halo?" sapaku.

"Keluarlah. Aku ada di luar, tunggu aku di bangku samping Aula."

Aku segera keluar mengikuti ucapan Minho. Di bangku itu tak ada siapapun. Keadaannya memang sepi, tak terlalu banyak siswa di dekat bangku itu. Hanya aku dan segerombolan siswi yang sepertinya memang mencari udara segar.

"Taemin"

Aku berbalik kala mendengar Minho memanggilku. Dihadapanku, sebuket bunga mawar, indah, merah, berasal dari tangan Minho. Dan Minho, ia terlihat tampan dengan setelan formalnya. Bahkan aku hampir lupa cara bernafas.

"Kau tampan." Pujiku.

"Kau cantik." Aku tersenyum. Menyenangkan saat dipuji Minho.

"Terimalah."

Kuambil buket bunga dari tangan Minho.

"Indah."

"Tapi tak seindah dirimu."

Aku tersipu.

"Ini bunga harusnya milik Gwiboon. Jinki memintaku menjadi salah satu pemberi buket bunga tadi. Tapi aku kabur dari barisan saat kurasa waktunya tepat dan bersembunyi di sini, menunggumu." Kubiarkan Minho menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti juga menginginkan buket bunga seperti Gwiboon. Maka buket bungat itu kau dapatkan."

"Kau tak perlu melalukan hal sejauh itu, Minho."

"Tidak, dengarkan aku." Minho meraih tanganku. "Aku menyukaimu, Taemin. Aku selalu menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu bunga itu memang dari Jinki dan untuk Gwiboon. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Tolong jangan lihat dari siapa aku mendapatkannya. Tapi tolong lihatlah aku."

Aku menangkap keseriusan dalam mata Minho. Tangannya dengan perlahan meletakkan tanganku di dadanya.

"Bisa kau rasakan jantungku berdetak? Berdetak tak beraturan, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Itu karena dirimu. Kau, alasan jantungku tetap berdetak."

Tanpa kusadari airmataku meluncur turun.

"Aku tak membutuhkan lima puluh buket bunga, Minho. Jangankan lima puluh, satupun aku tak membutuhkannya." Aku mencoba bicara diantara isakan yang mencoba keluar. "Kini aku menyadarinya. Semua yang aku inginkan. Orang yang selama ini kucari. Yang bisa mengisi lubang di hatiku. Yang bisa menggenapkan diriku. Bukanlah Jinki, tapi kau. Aku menyayangimu, Minho."

Kubuang buket bunga pemberian Minho dan memeluknya erat-erat. Minho balas memelukku dan mengusap punggungku.

"Aku tahu hanya aku yang bisa menggenapkan dirimu." Aku mengangguk diam.

"Hei, apa artinya ini kita sudah resmi?"

"Resmi apa?" kulepaskan pelukanku pada Minho.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Minho!" sentakku.

Minho memutar bola matanya, "Pacaran. Apa kita sudah resmi pacaran?"

"Oh."

"Sudah? Hanya 'oh' saja?" seru Minho.

"Kau mau jawaban apa lagi?"

"Tentu saja jawaban apa kita pacaran atau tidak."

"Tentu saja kita pacaran."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak, aku membohongimu."

"Taemin!"

"Yaak! Tentu kita pacaran! Kau ini bodoh sekali."

Minho tertawa. "Sudah kuduga." Tawanya semakin keras. "Aku menyayangimu, Taemin."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Minho bodoh."

THE END

* * *

Hei hei hei! Kang Rae Mi kembali bersama fict gagal buatannya xD

uum, sebenernya ini fict mau aku pake buat lomba, tapi ngga jadi

aku post disini aja hahaha

yasudahlah maaf kalo aneh, review sangat ditunggu :D


End file.
